


Parental Approval

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s08e01 Spider and the Fly, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Parental Approval

**  
  
  
Parental Approval  
  
  
**

Jackson Gibbs watched his son, Jethro, as he began removing the boards from the shop windows. He was glad Jethro was there, helping him,but he could tell that Jethro wasn’t fully with him.

“You can call him, you know,” Jack broke the silence.

“Dad?”

“Tony,” Jackson clarified. “You can phone him. If he can get time off, he could come and help.”

“Why would I want to phone Tony?” Jethro’s tone was somewhere between confused and amused.

“Jethro, I may be getting on in years, but I’m no fool, and I’m not blind,” Jack smiled. “I saw the way you looked at each other – hell, I saw it the last time you were here. You boys are good together.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I just want you to be happy. Tony makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

Jethro smiled, his eyes sparkling, “Yeah, he makes me happy.”

“Good,” Jack’s smile broadened, “now go and phone him.”

Jethro headed into the storeroom at the back of the store. He pulled out his phone, then pressed “1” on his speed dial. He waited for the call to be picked up... “Hey, Tony.You can come up. Dad knows...”


End file.
